The Parent Trap
by diaryofafandomjunkie
Summary: Liam and Leia, twins separated at birth by their parents divorce. Reunited at summer camp they come up with a plot to rekindle Killian and Emma's affections for each other, with the help of the butler Robin and Regina there's only one problem. Killian is set to marry gold digging trophy wife Zelena. Can the girls stop the wedding and reunite their parents? (CS version Parent Trap)
1. Chapter 1

Robin smiled into the rear view mirror at Liam Swan. He was dropping her off at Camp storybook for the summer. Liam was not exactly pleased. She stared out the window at the mess of girls arriving in normal town cars and not chauffeured limousines "You know she'd be here if she could," Robin told Liam catching her attention.

"But she's busy," Liam grumbled. "I'm not going to see her for three whole months, Hood and she can only just manage a quick goodbye before she flies off to Paris for a client."

Robin got out of the car and opened Liam's door, she accepts his hand and steps out of the car into the June sun. "Now how could your Mom afford to feed you or clothe you or hire me if she didn't meet clients? It's her job little bandit. Now put on a smile for your old butler and grab your pack."

Liam sighed and smiled. Robin always made her feel better, Liam ducked back into the limo and threw her pack over her shoulders. "Three whole months Hood! What's a girl to do without her loyal and trusty butler for three whole months?" Robin chuckled and ruffled her dark brownish/black hair.

I'll miss you, too," Robin informed her and Liam engulfed him in a hug. Her arms wrapping firmly around his waist, she barely reached above his belly button. Liam pulled away and Robin bent down to perform their signature handshake. Their fists bumped, hips tapped, a twirl, and a handshake.

"Goodbye Hood," Liam released his hand and her emerald eyes twinkled.

"Goodbye Ms. Swan," Robin bowed with a wink and got back into the limo, driving off. Liam turned around to face the camp and sighed. _Three whole months._

"Toothbrush?" Regina asked as she pulled into the drop off loop at Camp Storybook.

"Check!" Leia informed her, smiling excitedly.

"Hairbrush?"

"Check!"

"Sunscreen?"

"Check!"

"Pepper spray?"

"Regina!" Leia exclaimed with a laugh.

Regina chuckled and parked the car. Leia hopped out and Regina walked around to say goodbye. "You never know when it might come in handy," she reminded her as she booked her finger on Leia's nose.

"Well I'm sorry to report I left mine at home," Leia teased.

"Maybe that is for the best," Regina nodded and both women laughed. Regina could not help but notice how much Leia reminded her of her mother, Emma. She could be a real smart ass, too. Not a day went by that Regina didn't wonder what happened to Emma and Liam…and a Robin.

"See ya in three months!" Leia exhaled with a slight wave, turning to leave.

Regina caught her in her arms and smothered her in a hug. "I'm not going to see you for three months and you try and just _wave _goodbye to me! Nuh uh! I don't think so!"

Leia escaped Regina's bear hug with a laugh and the pair smiled lovingly at each other. Pongo, Leia's Dalmatian, barked from the car and Leia ran over to say goodbye. She turned to walk to camp and glanced over her shoulder. "Bye, Regina."

"See ya, Leia," Regina smiled wider. "Me and Pongo will be right here when you get back."

"Hi," Liam introduced herself to her cabin mate Hailey. "I'm Liam."

"Woah that's really cool! Well you know, for a girl. My moms are really into that kind of stuff! My Momma was in the army and my Mom, well she's a model."

Liam made a note of Hailey's talkative ways and laughed. "I don't have a dad either. "

"Oh! I have a dad too! I have three parents, momma, mom, and Phillip, he's my dad but he's married to someone else now. I only see him on occasion," Liam nodded thanking her lucky stars her family tree was not half as complicated.

Hailey had fair skin and red brown curly hair with these beautiful blue eyes. A sight to see for sure. "so what's Hailey mean? I mean like does it have a meaning?"

Hailey beamed as if she had been waiting to be asked this. "It means 'warrior' and I want to be one. Just like my Momma."

Leia wasn't so sure of her cabin mate. She seemed like she might do science experiments on her while she slept. Her cabin mate had long blond hair with dyed red streaks into it and was braided back into pigtails. "I'm Anita Frankenstein. You are?"

Leia slowly extended her hand, eyeing the mysterious science instruments Anita was pulling out of her pack. "Leia. Leia Jones." Leia saw another item she could not identify and motioned to it. "So what's that?"

Anita pick edit up so Leia could see it better. "It's a heart!"

Leia helped and jumped back onto her bed. "Why- why do you have a heart?"

Anita shrugged as if that was not out of the ordinary to have a preserved human heart in a jar with you at summer camp. "My father's a doctor and sometimes he brings me souvenirs from work."

"Yea so does my dad but he gives me rings or something. That's a heart!" Leia eyed one of her father's rings situated on her fingers. It was silver and had a ruby red gemstone set in it. Anita just laughed at Leia's naiveness and continued unpacking.

-*-*-*-*-*

Leia stared in disbelief at this girl who looked uncannily like her. "Your name's Liam?" She asked although clearly she already knew the answer. "But that's a boy's name!"

"And you have a boy's face!" Liam said in disgust as she proceeded to poke her tongue at the pampered brat of a girl standing across from her.

"Well your face looks exactly like my face so so do you!" Leia cried out and Liam's jaw dropped. She charged forward and pushed the girl, Leia, backwards. Leia screamed and waved her hands out trying to save herself before she fell into the trough of left over camp food. Too late. Liam stood back and smiled proudly at her handy work and the surrounding campers cheered. That is, they were cheering until a shadow was cast over them. The camp "headmaster" you could call her, Granny, was looking down on them shaking her head and that was never good.

"Leia, Liam, here at Camp Storybook we have a special cabin for girls who are having trouble getting along," Granny plucked Leia out of the trough and grabbed Liam as she walked by leading them to the "get along" cabin. Both girls glared at each other, they knew they were in for it now.

"Now you girls have to stay here until you can learn to get along," Granny said dropping Leia and Liam off at the secluded cabin, closer to Granny's cabin so she could keep an eye on troublemakers. "And I'm sorry girls but that means no activities either." And with that Granny left to take the rest of the campers to their next activity.

Leia seethed with anger. "Ugh! I can't believe you! Look at what you've done! You ruined my whole summer!"

"Excuse me but you were the one being rather rude to me!" Liam corrected.

"Bloody hell!" Leis cursed falling back onto her bed, a tear forming in her eye. "I miss a Regina."

Liam felt a sudden surge of pity for Leia, as she sat down on her own bed. "Who's Regina? She your mom?"

Leia shot up straight. "No. I'd give anything for my mom but she's gone."

"I'm so sorry," Liam said remorsefully.

"She's not dead," Leia corrected.

"I'm still sorry. Not having someone, that's the worst pain of all," Liam informed her.

"Yea," Leia agreed. "It is isn't it."

"I'd give anything to meet my dad. I know I have met him, when I was little and my parents were still together, but I want to know him," Liam confessed.

"My mom left me and my dad when I was still young," Leia informed her. "When I miss her I pull out this picture and pretend she's here and she knows me."

"I have a picture of my dad too!" Liam turned and pulled it out just as Leia retrieved hers. Both girls gasped.

"That's my dad!" Leia gasped taking Liam's picture.

"And she's _my _mom!"

Leis looked up from the picture of her father at Liam. "You know what this means right? We're sisters! Twins!"

"I can't believe my mom never told me!" Liam whispered in shock.

Leis dropped the picture and grabbed Liam by the shoulders shaking her hard. "You have to tell me_everything _about my- our mom! Please! I want to know it all!"

Liam had an idea, a far fetched one, but it just might work. "I think I can do you one better."

[3 months later]

It was the last day of camp and Leia and Liam were nervously excited for the big switch. Liam had pierced Leia's ears and alexia had taught Liam "American slang". The pair paced the pier going over everything they had learned one last time.

"Pongo is- is-" Liam had it on the tip of her tongue and it didn't help that Leia was making frantic motions trying to act it out. "Dog! Pongo is the dog!" Leia nodded with a smile. "My favorite food is Mac n cheese. I won't eat pickles- which is crazy by the way- and Inhate the color orange! Orange? Why? Why do you hate orange?"

"That's not the point!" Leia interjected. "My turn. Butler's name is Robin-"

"Hood! You call him Hood!"

"Hood! Sorry! I love seafood- I do that's true. I hate cats- I can pretend at the very least. Allergic to apples. I still don't understand I have had a million apples and I've never-"

"It's a family thing!" Liam interrupted and Leia eyed her. "Like my grandmum always said it and my mom says it and I say it. Just do it okay!" Leia nodded and rolled her eyes.

Liam waited nervously to meet this Regina, who would bring her one step closer to meeting her dad. The car Leia had described pulled up and Liam felt herself bubbling with excitement. One step closer to meeting her- "DAD!" Liam squealed and sprinted across to tackle her father with a hug. Killian smiled and twirled his daughter around before placing her back on the ground. He placed a kids on top of his daughter's head, "I know you were expecting to see Regina but-"

"No, this is better," Liam said a tear slipping down her cheek. "This is better."

Killian beamed and patted his daughter's back, helping her into the car. "So how's my little princess been?" He asked driving off. From the corner of her eye Liam saw Leia waving with a wide eyed smile on her face. "Leia? Hello earth to Leia!" Killian teased.

"Sorry, I was distracted." She took a more serious tone. "You aren't mad are you?"

Killian laughed, "No. Why would I be mad?" Liam relaxed and smiled adoringly at her father. "You know, Leia, when we get home there's someone I've been meaning to introduce you to."

"Who?" Liam inquired.

"You'll see," Killian smiled wryly.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Emma waited anxiously in the London airport arrivals wing, excited to see Liam. She had not seen her for three months and that was too long for a mother to be separated from her daughter! Especially when she was already separated from one forever. Leia was exited off the plane following Robin, who rolled her suitcases, through the London airport. There she saw her. Emma smiled brighter upon seeing her daughter with Robin and she waved at them. Leia dropped her bag, knowing Robin would pick it up, and ran full force over to her mother. She slammed into her, tears pooling in her eyes, squeezing the life from her mother.

"Well hello to you too!" Emma exclaimed hugging her daughter. She was relieved. Liam had seemed rather upset with her when she left for camp but she didn't seem upset at all today. "Liam, are you crying?" Emma asked wiping away her daughter's tears.

"I'm just so happy to finally see my mother after all this time," Leia confessed with a smile.

Emma laughed, "It's only been three months."

Leia smiled. "I know but it felt like forever."

"Robin," Emma greeted the butler.

"Emma," Robin tipped his hat. "Beautiful day here in London."

"Beautiful indeed. Now how about we to home? Grandmum and Granda are waiting for you," Emma ruffled her daughter's ebony hair, just like Snow's hair- just like her father's. She barely saw herself in her daughter. "They want to hear everything about camp."

Leia held her mother's hand tightly, afraid if she let go her mother might disappear and this will all have been a dream. "I can't wait to tell them about it!"

Emma smiled and hugged her daughter to her once more before they loaded into their limo. Robin took the wheel and drove them home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome home!" Killian announced parking the truck in the driveway of a beach house nothing short of extravagant. The California coast was her backyard one one side, a large boat docked in its harbor. Or a large yacht should she say. It had the name The Jolly Roger painted on it and Liam noticed it was the same boat that the picture of her parents had been taken on. Barking echoed from the house and the dalmatian, Pongo, pounded out onto the porch.

The woman that must have been Regina raced out of the house. Liam could noy help but notice how beautiful she was. She wore faded blue jeans rolled up mid-shin, a white tank top, and a yellow and blue plaid flannel shirt. Her black hair was pulled back and curly, her smile lit up her whole face. "Pongo hush! It's just Leia boy! Come say 'hello' Pongo!" Regina called as she wrapped her arms around Liam, holding her close. Liam noted how nice she smelled- like forest- which was strange considering there was no forest in sight. The sea and this house and rolling plains, but no forests. Liam shrugged it off and could not help but smile, catching on to Regina's friendly air she carried about her.

"So how was it? Three whole months! I've missed my little Leia!" Regina squealed with joy as she released Liam.

Liam laughed at this woman who was so beautiful and clearly loved Leia._ Why would she trade this for Liam's life?_ Liam wondered to herself. Liam had Hood, he was great truly, but he was not the same as her father. He was a best friend. Then her mother, always chasing the next criminal when she wasn't designing wedding dresses- very ironic seeing how her marriage failed. Whereas Leia's father Killian surprised her and picked her up when she least expected it and he beamed everytime he saw her, Liam would not have traded this place for anywhere in the world but- perhaps- she thought maybe what she had was everything Leia wanted. The universe was funny that way.

"I've missed you too!" Liam promised as Reina fluffed her hair, lovingly.

Regina shot a glance over her shoulder at Pongo, who was still barking up a storm and looked back to Liam. "I don't know why Pongo is being so weird, he sure missed you, too, though!" Regina's chocolate eyes studied Liam's and she kissed the top of her head. "Well, I made mac n' cheese!"

"My favorite!" Liam remembered, although truth be told she had never had mac n'cheese.

"I think that's the point, lass," Killian teased placing his arms around his daughter. He gave Regina a look and she nodded as if responding to some conversation only the two had exchanged. "Why don't you two go inside and when I come back I'll have a surprise guest with me! Yea?"

"Okay, Daddy," Liam waved farewell to her father as he hopped back into the truck, and followed Regina inside. Regina scooped some mac n' cheese into a white bowl with nautical designs around the rim. Liam jumped up onto a bar stool and began shoveling the food in as soon as it landed before her and Regina laughed. "So…good!" She managed between mouthfuls.

"You act as if you've never had it before," Regina chuckled and handed her a napkin to dab at the corners of her mouth. Liam blushed as she cleaned up her face and stared curiously over at Regina, who was eating her own serving of mac n' cheese. "What?" Regina asked noticing her staring and arching an eyebrow.

"Who's my dad bringing over?"

"I can't tell you," She said shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"It would ruin the surprise," Regina booped Liam's nose with her spoon. Liam smiled proudly, the plan was going perfectly. No one had suspected any trickery, at least not on Liam's part, and at this rate her parents would be reunited in no time. Happily ever afters all around.

The sudden sound of footsteps caught both girls attention. Liam was walking over to put her bowl in the sink and froze in place. Pongo jumped to his feet and gave one warning bark. Killian turned the corner, smiling from ear to ear, an excited smile that made his blue eyes twinkle. Regina glanced up and softly placed her hands on Liam's shoulders, as if holding her. A woman followed into the kitchen behind Liam's father. She had a mess of curly red hair pinned up ontop of her head and she wore a tight leather skirt and a green blouse. She had fair skin and intimidating blue eyes, a smile revealing startling white teeth sheathed beneath ruby lips.

"Leia this is Zelena," Killian said motioning his hand between the two as introduction.

Zelena bent down slightly to eye level with Liam and outstretched her hand towards the child. When Liam did not respond Zelena spoke. "I don't bite." Still no movement. "You can shake my hand!" Liam gave the woman a look. She was not deaf, no need to shout.

"I'm not deaf," Liam said tartly. Regina's eyes grew huge and she realized her error and added as a second thought, "And I might get your hands dirty and you look so nice. I wouldn't want to ruin your outfit," she added a smile for good measure and Regina relaxed beside her, Killian smiled and eyed Zelena.

Zelena straightened up and retracted her hand, "How. Thoughtful." Killian laughed to break the awkward silence and Regina joined in.

"So," Liam interrupted them. "Are you like a business partner of my dad's or something?"

Zelena cackled and opened her mouth to speak but Killian beat her to it. "Actually…Leia…Zelena's my fiancee." No one moved. All eyes on Liam.

She laughed, "You're funny! You're kidding. That's a good joke, Dad!" Liam quieted her laughter and turned serious. "Who is she really?"

Killian bent down, stroking his hands along Liam's arms, very fatherly, and Liam felt goosebumps. She had never been held by her father before and she thought she might cry or otherwise give herself away if she didn't hold her breath.

"Leia, princess, I love Zelena. She makes me _beyond _happy and I'm going to marry her."

Liam screamed and threw down her empty mac n' cheese bowl, running out of the ranch house, through the glass sliding back doors. She could not stop the tears burning relentlessly down her porcelain cheeks.

"Leia!" Killian shouted after her. "LEIA!"

Zelena stopped Killianin his tracks of going after her. "Maybe_ I_ should talk to her. What it boils down to is her needing to know I'm on her side." She flashed him a warm smile, well warm for Zelena.

"You're so great with her already," Killian pecked Zelena's cheek and she giggled walking out after Liam.

Regina stared up at a lovestruck Killian as she cleaned up the broken bowl. "Be careful, Killian. Just be careful with my baby."

Zelena found Liam crying on board the Jolly Roger. "Ugh! This will be the first thing to go once we are married!" Zelena tsked. "Leia!" Her tone had turned sourly wicked.

"What could _you _possibly want?" Liam hissed from where she was reclined on the bed below deck.

"Is that anyway to speak to your sweet, Mommy?" Zelena asked stepping into Liam's personal space.

"You're not my mother! You will never be my mother!" Liam screamed and shoved Zelena away. She fumed in indignation, no one pushes Zelena! She strode forward and clutched Liam's face in her hand, squeezing her fingers around her cheeks unreasonably tight.

"Listen here, princess," Zelena mocked. "You better behave or the first thing we get rid of once we're married will be you! No matter what you feel on the inside you put on a good face!"

Liam smacked Zelena's hand away and ran inside, up the stairs, throwing herself on to her bed. She was to embarassed and angry for tears. She reached for the phone, she had to call Leia. She had to make a new plan.

Regina jumped to her feet and started up the stairs. "Should I-" Killian asked as she passed by.

"Let me do this," She said bitterly and added a safe distance away under her breath, "Before that wench gets anymore ideas."

"Engaged?" Leia exclaimed pressing the phone to her ear. "You have got to be kidding me! Da-" she checked the hallway and quickly ducked into the coat closet, locking the door behind her. "Dad doesn't fall in love! He's never even dated anyone serious! Not since mom I assume!"

"Well not only is he in loveeee but he put a ring on it! And she's horrible! You have to get Mom out here right away! She is the only one who can change his mind! We have to hope that once he sees her-"

"No way!"

"Leia!"

"I only had a day! I'm not bringing Mom out not yet! You have had her for eleven years and what- am I supposed to just be satisfied with one lousy day!" Leia cried in outrage.

"Leia! You don't understand! This woman is awful, just plain evil- wicked! She's cruel and if we don't stop this wedding the first thing she is going to get rid of is you- us! And then the boat!"

"The Jolly Roger!" Leia gasped in supreme horror. "Never! Dad would never never never give that boat away! He met Mom sailing that boat and they had their first date on that boat and a lot of firsts from what I take- never! No way!" Leia shook her head.

"Leia you have to listen to me! She will! We need to break them up but-"

"Exactly! You break them up! I'll stay here enjoying my time with Mom! Bye!"

"No! Leia! No!" Liam said exasperated but Leia had hung up and was already gone.

The closet door was opened suddenly and Leia dropped the phone in surprise. Emma stared down at her daughter who was hiding in the closet. "Liam? Who were you talking to?"

"A- a- a friend…fr-from camp!" Leia was only lying by omission.

Emma helped her daughter out of the closet and eyed her, which meant Leia was still on thin ice.

"Its a strange tradition but you're supposed to talk to a camp friend in a closet," She shrugged and Emma nodded. She was clear. "So what are you doing up…at three…in the morning?"

"The question is what exactly are you doing up that early my darling?" Emma asked in a parental tone.

"My-uh-friend she lives in Memphis," Leia said because she could do that time zone math easiest. She was afraid if she said California her mother might be suspicious.

"So you waited for it to be six o clock in Memphis to call her," Emma confirmed.

"Exactly." Leia smiled as Emma ushered her up to her bedroom. "Goodnight Mom."

"Goodnight, Liam, I love you." Leia froze in her place. She had never been told by her mother that she loved her, which was because this was the first time she had seen her mother since she was born but still it hit her.

"I love you, too," Leia said and prayed her mother did not catch how her voice cracked with her words.

"Leia?" Regina's voice echoed off the hallway walls as she followed Liam into Leia's room. She saw Liam sitting on the bed and wrapped her arms around her. "Hey, hey baby girl, I know, I know this is hard but there's nothing we can do and-"

"Does she love him?" Liam asked Regina frankly.

"What?"

"Does Zelena love my father?"

Regina sighed and averted her gaze. "Your dad isn't much of a suave gentleman and I was thinking of reasons why a woman who looked like that and was that age would be interested in your dad- and then I came up with about a few million reasons. They are all sitting in the bank."

"So you don't think she loves him, she loves his money?" That was a horrible reason to marry someone! "Why! That's a horrible reason to marry someone!"

"I know but there's nothing we can do, she has your father wrapped around her pretty manicured fingers. He's eating from her palm," Regina said solemnly.

"My daddy should marry for true love! True love like he had with my mom right?"

Regina looked away. "Your father loved your mother very much, you've heard the stories. But _she_ left him because she claimed she couldn't trust him. Your parents won't be getting back together, princess, I'm sorry. No one even knows where your mother is."

Liam smiled wryly.


	3. Chapter 3

*twelve years ago*

Emma was in pieces. She held on to herself by holding on to her daughter…one of her daughters. She could only take one if she wanted to slip away and disappear easy, and she did. Her heart ached at the thought of never seeing her second child grow up, but she pushed on through the pouring rain, shielding her child beneath her jacket. She wanted the divorce to go smoothly and as quickly as possible. But above all she never wanted to see Killian Jones's ever again. Tears slipped from her eyelashes and she did not care. She had to get away from here. Away from _him. _

Emma had wanted to leave him since a few weeks before the twins birth. Killian had not come home that night, and Emma had been violently sick. Crying and pained at the thought that he was cheating or scraped across the street, lying dead, somewhere. He would not answer his damn phone either, and no one she called had seen or heard from him all day. Killian Jones had disappeared and Emma knew people didn't just disappear unless they wanted to. Emma had known Killian was having doubts of being a father but she didn't think he would run away! She was scared too yet she didn't get to run away! A week later he returned with a dozen roses and Emma slapped him. He followed her into their apartment and the screaming match had began. "Emma, love, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" "You bet your sorry!" Emma had screamed punching her fists against his chest. "I don't get to run away! You ran away and I don't get to run away! I'm scared to! You coward! I hate you! You are a horrible father and maybe these children would have been better off without you!" Killian gripped her wrists and stared her straight in the eyes. "I'm allowed to freak out! That doesn't make me a horrible father! I came back! Jones, I love you and I want to spend my life-" "No! No, Killian," Emma shook her head and walked away to their bedroom tears staining her cheeks. She glanced over shoulder at Killian who had clearly not expected her reaction to be this bad. "Put the flowers in water or they'll wilt. Let's let our marriage be the only thing that dies because of this." "Emma-" "No." "You don't mean it. This is just the hormones speaking love. You don't want to throw everything away that we have built together." Killian was desperate tears forming in his eyes. "Please.." it was a plead. "Please don't do this." "I can't trust you, Killian, how can I?" She closed the door and he made himself comfortable on the couch. The next day he had moved out because Emma had packed her bags but he was being a gentleman. Emma still shook with rage at the memories as she raced down the broken alleyways and streets.

She had literally broken out of the hospital, having given birth less than twenty four hours ago her body ached and she pushed through it. Emma knew if she did not leave now she never would, she had felt the faint lull of Killian's love drawing her back to him but she could never let herself go to him. He had broken her trust and now nothing could fix that. Emma would not let herself get crushed like she had with N- she shook her head refusing to think about him.

Emma's tears weren't visible among the rain drops splattered against her skin and she disappeared down the subway entrance. She sighs and wipes at her tears and shovels out enough change for her ticket to the city center of this city. Storybrook's hospital was small and quaint so Emma had gone to a specialized doctor in the big city and now she was fleeing the country. Her parents resided in London and London didn't sound too bad right now.

Emma relaxed on the subway seat and pried out her child from beneath her jacket. She had nabbed the birth certificate and stared down at the two parent signatures and the lack of name. Emma thought about what to name her daughter, she felt her heart ache with the names that she and Killian had tolled around in the early stages of the pregnancy. Before everything had gone terribly wrong and shot to hell.

Emma smiled and asked the elderly woman sitting next to her doing the Saturday crossword if she could borrow her pen. Pen in hand she scrawled the name on the birth certificate and stared at the sky speaking to Killian, in a way, "I'll never forget you." She craned her neck and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you Liam. Mommy's here."

Leia waited anxiously for her mother to return home from work. She was still on edge from Liam's phone call but she was not about to let her time with her mother be gone already. She was not done. Liam had had a lifetime and Leia had had barely three days. Robin walked out of the kitchen and flashed a smile at Leia, who was perched on the stairs in front of the grand entrance.

"Breakfast is on the table if you want?" Robin motioned to the dining room behind him. Leia met his gaze and he sat down beside her. He grabbed her hand and pulled back slightly. "Your hands…they're cold?" Leia knew smiled, her father always joked about her cold hands. Regina would take them in her hands and blow on them, trying to warm them with her breath, motherly.

"Ya, well it's alw-" she stopped herself and substituted for a simple shrug. Leia looked around awkwardly trying to change the subject and then the door flew open and Emma stummbled in. She looked exhausted. Leia jumped from the step and wrapped her arms around her mother, who wrapped her arms around her daughter and sighed with a smile.

"Miss me?" Emma laughed straightening up and keeping an arm around her daughter and rested her head on Leia's. Charming and Snow walked in from the study and Snow clapped her hands together.

"You're back!" Snow beamed as she unlinked her arm from Charming's.

Charming walked over and embraced Emma and kissed the top of her head. He breathed her in almost before releasing her from his grasp. Emma smiled up at her father, "Hello Daddy," she cooed and his eyes sparkled. Charming turned to Leia and ruffled her dark hair.

"Granda you're ruining my perfect hair!" Leia faux whined and the family chuckled.

"Breakfast is steaming m'lady," Robin piped in and Emma nodded at him encouragingly.

Emma squeezed her daughter to her side tighter and kissed her forehead. "Come on, kid, let's go eat breakfast!" Leia glowed from inside and out.

"How about you and me hang out today?" Emma said to Leia. Leia squealed and Emma laughed. "So that's a yes?" She nodded vigorously. Emma set down her fork next to her plate and folded her hands neatly in her lap as Robin came by and cleared away the dish ware. "Thank you Robin." Robin nodded at Emma who smiled up at him.

"What are we going to do, Mommy?" Leia asked anxiously.

Emma pursed her lips thoughtfully and then jumped to her feet, throwing a black leather jacket over her daughter's shoulders and pulling her own red leather jacket over her shoulders. "Let's go for a drive shall we?"

Leia took her mother's hand and followed her out the door. "Liam and I are going for a drive, see ya and love ya Dad, Mom!" Emma said as an after thought as she left the house and clasped the keys from the rack and threw them over to Robin who went and pulled up the limosine for them.

He jumped out and held open the door as the pair slid into the backseat. Leia curled up against her mother and Robin pulled away from the house. Leia watched the tall buildings, so different from her rural countryside life in California. The clock tower she knew as Big Ben and the ferris wheel in the distance, largest in the world, the Eye. Emma laughed and soothingly ran her hand along Leia's back.

"It's like you've never seen London before," Emma teased and Leia blushed. She needed to tone it down before she gave herself away. Leia sat back in her mother's arms and enjoyed this moment.

"Tell me about my father," Leia pressed curiously because that seemed like something Liam would have asked.

"What?" Emma gasped, clearly her question had shocked her. Her eyes turned huge as she glanced straight ahead. "ROBIN WATCH OUT!" He was turning desperately at the wheel but there was nothing he could do, it was too late. The car had run a light and shot like a bullet into the side of the limosine. Leia screamed and was propelled forward straight through the windshield. The air bag stopped Robin and Robin's seat stopped Emma.

Emma looked around dazed a few moments after the crash. Robin lay unconscious against the air bag. Emma screamed and jumped out of the car running around to stare at Leia's body,. bloody and shattered against the broken glass on the hood of the limosine. Her legs twitched and her body seized, hyperventilating. "HELP!" Emma screamed. "SOMEBODY HELP MEEE!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

*twelve years ago*

Hospitals had never brought fond memories for Killian, not to imply that hospitals ever brought fond memories to people, but generally a person thinks that the doctors can save them or help their loved one. If it wasn't for bad luck, Killian would have no luck at all at hospitals. His father had left his mother at the hospital the day he was born. Liam, Killian's brother, died in the same hospital years later from a heart attack and Killian's mother died of old age, but in a hospital nonetheless. In hindsight it was his fault, Emma was incapable of fault so that was not new information, and he should have seen it coming.

But he hadn't. So when he came back with Emma's requested dinner and found nurses and doctors frantically searching the halls he was alarmed. He knew she had run. Why? Well because he'd left her, not to go fetch dinner, but a few weeks back he had felt the pressure of being a dad and it scared him. His father was nonexistent, he abandoned his mother at the hospital where he was born and was never seen again, Killian didn't know how to be a father. Liam had been his substitute for a father but he was gone now. What if Killian turned out to be a dirtbag like his old man? What if he was a disappointment to his two daughters? And oh dear god- TWO daughters. Killian knew the sick twisted thoughts that scrolled through young boys minds and they'd be thinking those thoughts about HIS daughters. How would he handle that? The fear had seized the best of him and paralyzed his logical side and before he realized what had even happened he was on Route 66, destination highway hto hell. Only he wouldn't realize that until he felt the full of impact of the betrayal he had caused upon Emma by deserting her.

So Killian wasn't the least bit surprised when a nurse who looked like she needed some sleep, and pronto, gripped him by the shoulders, eyes wiry, and begged him desperately to know where Emma and Baby A were. Killian didn't. The nurse's whole body shook then and there and she tried to stop herself from curing but lost the battle in the end. Killian had wrapped his arms around her and led her to an on call room where she promptly proceeded to pass out and then found the head of the OBGYN floor. The doctor wanted to call the police but Killian insisted, demanded, that she didn't. Emma was free to leave and she had the child she wanted and he had the one she had granted him. He would have understood if she had taken both but she hadn't so he thanked his lucky stars for her grace.

"But she could be a danger to the baby or herself? She just-" Killian slammed the doctor against the wall. It was one thing to talk about calling the cops but a whole other thing to dare say his Swan was dangerous or that she might have murderous intent towards their child.

"Listen up, I just want my daughter and she can have hers. Emma would never hurt our daughters, this is my fault why she left and she knows that so I suggest you learn that too," Killian hissed and when he released the scared stiff pediatrician he was a changed man. Love only brought wasted years and endless torment, that was what his mother had always said and now he could see she was right.

The cellphone was ringing. It was nearly 3am and Killian Jones's damned cellphone was ringing. He groggily lifted up his hand and went to hit the red ignore button when he saw the name. Swan. Killian immediately rectified himself in bed and answered the call immediately. "Hello-"

"I need you to calm me down!" Emma's words were barely understandable between stifled sobs and sharp cries escaping her lips. She paced the floor of the London hospital and damned all the doctors who wouldn't let her follow after her daughter into the trauma ward. Robin, luckily in the loosest sense of the word, had been taken back for stitching along his forehead and arms and promised to watch Liam as best he could.

"Emma? Are you okay? What's going on?" Killian asked confused in his sleepy haze.

"There's been an accident."

"What do you mean there's been an accident?-"

"We were in a car crash-Liam, she"

"We- Liam!?" Killian's heart dropped and he felt the phone slipping from his fingers, he fought to hold his that was her name, Liam. He hadn't even named his child after his own brother but his Swan had thought of that and graced that baby, Baby A, as he had always known her, with his brother's namesake. His voice broke as he uttered his next words. "Liam?"

Emma nodded, pressing her hand against her mouth to try and force herself to keep it together. "She was thrown through the windshield!" Emma lost it after that and just kept sobbing into the cellphone. "Liam flew like a rag doll and she's broken, everywhere, red and purple and black discoloration from injuries are mottled over her tiny form. Her black hair was shiny red-" she choked on her words and collapsed into a chair in the waiting room. She whispered the next sentence like a whispered plea, "I can't do this alone."

"I'll hop on a plane-"

"You can't leave-" Emma didn't know her name. "You can't leave her! She can't know, this would be too much and- I don't want them to find out this way!"

"Leia."

"What?" Emma asked taken aback, perhaps thinking he was calling her her code name from her fake I.D. When they were teenagers they had snuck into clubs, bottom substances and partied hard with fake that they kept the names for inside jokes between the too. He had been Charles and she was his Leia. Emma sniffles and was quieted on the end of the line.

"Her name is Leia, after my lost princess," Killian confessed and then immediately regretted it. What if she got the wrong idea? What if she was already with someone and got the wrong idea? What if-

"Really?" Emma waited a beat and Killian promised her, "Yes." She laughed and a smile erupted on her lips, the pain and fear hit her again in seconds but for a few blissful moments Killian Jones had swept her off her feet and away from this terrible place with one word. Leia. "Thank you." She whispered. Her eyes darted to the doctor walking towards her and she rushed her words. "I have to go, I'll keep you posted." beep.

"Artificial wounds," the doctor's first words were.

"Come again?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Artificial wounds. No broken bones, no internal bleeding, no ruptured anything. She only needed a handful of stitches and she has bad bruising and small cuts but otherwise pristine condition. You got lucky, extremely lucky."

"She went through a windshield," Emma gasped.

"Those were the few gashes that needed stitches but she didn't even inquire a concussion. She's awake now, and the pain meds are kicked in so she's isn't in pain. She is on her way out her now with Mr. Hood." The doctor smiled.

"Truly?"

"Truly." Emma threw herself into the arms of the doctor and wrapped her arms around him, crying tears of joy. She heard a call for her and tore away from the doctor as she ran to engulf Liam (Leia) in a hug.

"Baby girl," Emma exhaled as she ran her fingers through her daughters hair. "Such a strong baby girl I have. I love you Liam." Emma pulled away and she saw her daughter's bottom lip quiver. "What is it?"

"I want my Daddy," Leia sobbed terrified and seeking her father's consolation. "Regina or Daddy!" She held onto her mother and knew she had to confess. "I'm not Liam, I'm Leia."

"What?" Emma looked up at Robin who shrugged. She wrapped an arm around Leia and led her outside and hailed a taxi. "Are you sure you aren't just confused Liam?" But as she spoke the words she knew it was impossible, how could Liam have known of Leia? Or vice versa? They lived on different continents for christ's sake!

"I thought I was going to die and I just want to see my daddy again!" Leia whispered. Emma and Robin exchanged glances of disbelief.


End file.
